


Always Protecting

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frowning, Supergirl flew to a villain with her arms stretched. She looked back after the latter stepped to one side and dodged her attack.





	Always Protecting

I never created Superman TAS.

Frowning, Supergirl flew to a villain with her arms stretched. She looked back after the latter stepped to one side and dodged her attack. There was a glance at a few buildings in Smallville. *I have to protect everyone. Protect animals. Protect property. Protect everyone except this guy.*

After flying to the villain another time, Supergirl lifted him by his arms. She began to swing him once. She flung him far. Supergirl followed her enemy. One smile formed on her face. *Everyone should be safe. My foster parents. Reverend Amos Howell.*

That was when Supergirl remembered Amos running errands for Jonathan and Martha earlier. Perhaps he already returned to their farm.  
Supergirl's eyes flew open the minute she viewed the unconscious villain on the scowling preacher. He writhed on his stomach as his arms barely managed to support him.

Amos ceased writhing and scowled at Supergirl. He glanced from the villain to the paper bags on the ground. Three eggs were shattered. Eggs for a chocolate cake Martha was going to bake for Amos later. Amos focused on Supergirl another time.  
''YOU'RE PUNISHED FOR TWO MONTHS!'' he shouted.

There was also a torn bag of flour. 

Supergirl's shoulders slumped. *Protect Reverend Amos Howell. Protect eggs* she thought. Supergirl waited for the villain's eventual arrest. She winced. She also waited for her eventual punishment. If Amos was able to stand.

THE END


End file.
